


By Your Side Until My Death

by BillCipher666



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Coming Out, Dead People, Deer, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Elves, Escape, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Griffins, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda... Maybe, M/M, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Owls, Peacocks, Slow Burn, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: Princess Artemis, the eldest daughter of the kingdom of Olympus is to be married to her childhood nightmare. In a land where anything remotely magical is banned, Zoë fears for her and Ladon's life but knows that she could never leave the princess's side if she tried. Magical beings, a forbidden romance, family secrets, and safety for magic all wait beyond the kingdom's borders.- 3rd person, will be completed eventually
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson), Blackjack & Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Mrs. O'Leary, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome to my life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe_Nightshade_Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules/gifts).



Artemis walked quietly down the long hall towards her chambers her feet starting to ache from the long day. She had been nearing womanhood and had many dudes to perform as the princess. She passed her twin's door and felt a weight lift off her chest. Her father was already so busy with her brother's wedding that he wouldn’t have time to attempt to take away her freedom. 

Her brother years ago was betrothed to the Princess Kalliope from the kingdom of Muse and would be talking the throne of Olympus from their father. Aries multiple affairs and violent nature and lack of any intelligence about anything other than war made him unfit to rule the kingdom. 

Artemis and her younger sister were to be married off to other kingdoms to be nothing other than child-bearers and trophy queens meant to sit still and look pretty. Her younger brothers would take queens from other kingdoms and find their own plot of land to rule or take up some other high position of power, that opportunity that was not open to a woman. 

A scowl crossed the Artemis’s beautiful features contorting them into something to be feared. This might have been one of the reasons the woman was able to avoid marriage for this long. One look from the princes would cause the receiver's blood to run cold as they staggered back from the aura of power she seemed to radiate. Most supers were put off by their wife having any control of their life. 

The men were insecure and not used to the pure power and respect that the woman demanded and deserved. Artemis was brilliant compared to other women of her age but considering the fact that she had five brothers, it was quite easy to sneak away with Athena. 

Her sister's brilliance put their father's scholars to shame, and being one of the younger royalty it was easier for her to get away with things and people were not as horrified with her bending a few rules as they were with Artemis. Athena's way with words could usually keep both of them out of trouble. 

The two women were shocked at their brother's uninterest in learning about the world they lived in. The sky was filled with dragons, fairy, and Pegasus, and the woods filled with other magnificent creature of magic such as full shift werewolves, dozens of different kinds of elves, and it was even rumored that vampire hybrids still existed in the shadows of the woods and in the kingdom. 

Artemis unconsciously reached up to run her fingers gently across her pointed ears that were covered by her long silver hair. The people that knew of them had ridiculed her for them saying that she was an untrustworthy half breed and asked why she couldn’t be more like her brother. 

Many believed that supernaturals lived all around us and were untrustable beings of Staten, If it was true and there were supernaturals in the kingdom then you would never know. Artemis he’d herself seem a dozen people burned alive for accusations of being a being of magic. Though Artemis could not understand why the Kingdom was in the Vally of three huge mountains and the only way to get to the rest of society was through a dense forest with only one road and was filled with the creatures. The crown city,  Mytikas where the royal family lived was in the center of the valley. 

The moonlight filtered through the panned glass filling Artemis with energy and reflecting off the polished stone of the walls and ground that wasn’t covered with carpets and elegantly weaved tapsters that hung on the walls. Some were made by her sister's talented hands and others were bought from around the world. 

Artemis reached her door causing two kights to step aside as she walked into the dimly lit chamber. The five guards that were following her positioned themselves in front of the two huge wooden doors and one followed her into the room. The doors closed with a thunk causing her two handmaidens to walk into the main room that Artemis and the guard now occupied. The two girls entered from the drawing-room and walked over to Artemis and bowed deeply. 

“My lady,” they said simultaneously. Both girls had on simple floor-length dresses that were synched at the waist paired with leather lace-up sandals and simple calved circlets nested into their hair. The girl on the left had shoulder-length black spiky hair that refused to smother out without hours of work and heat. Freckles were splashed across her noes and her electric blue eyes held more respect for the princess than anyone in Artemis’s family besides maybe her sister. A simple sliver bracket sat on her wrist, the last thing her father had given her before leaving her and her mother and baby brother alone. A black sheepskin half-circle cloak hung over her shoulders covering her arms that fell to her thighs. 

The girl on the left was shorter than her companion though both girls stood taller than a fair amount of the men their age. The girl's glossy black hair fell to the center of her back and matched with her piercing black eyes. A small tattoo sat inside her wrist, a marking from her previous home. The girl wore a smiler clock of a royal purple only hers was made from one of Artemis's old dresses. 

"Hello ladies," Artemis smiled kindly at the handmaids as the guard walked over to the door and stood to the side of it and planted themselves there. 

"Would you like me to draw you a bath, your highness?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes, thank you, Reyna." Her father would have been scandalized to hear Artemis thank her, and call the ladies by their names, though Artemis saw them more like friends than servants. Artemis had vowed to take in the two unruly girls after the tragic situations that they had both been put through. The two of them still had plenty of courage and spirit but they had learned to use it in a way that would keep them from getting lashed. 

The girls and her personal guard had been with Artemis almost her entire life, through her father's lectures, the court's ridicules, and her loneliness. Artemis walked over to her Quercus ilex wood vanity (AKA: Holly/Holm Oak) and lowered herself into the soft feather stuffed cushion as Thalia walked over with her and began to take out the few ribbons that were braided into the princess's hair. Artemis let out a sigh as her long hair was loosened and Thalia began to run a soft brush through Artemis's long silver hair then helped her out of her large ensemble of cloths then helped her into a gold silk robe embroidered with intricate silver designs. 

"You are allowed to take off your helmet here, no one is allowed in without my permission," Artemis said turning to face her personal guard as Artemis wrapped the robe tighter around her form. 

"Thank you, your highness," The girl bowed and removed the silver helmet revealing her coppered color skin, brown eyes, pointed ears, and long dark hair that was braided tightly against her skull. Zeus was basically forced to accept Zoë into the royal guard when Artemis scared off all the others and despised the idea of having a man be around her 24-7. Even with her small stature, and the fact that she was female, Zoë was one of the best knights in the kingdom. What she didn't have in pure strength she doubled with speed, grace, and intelligence. 

"Of course," Artemis said walking over to where Reyna stood next to a large tub of boiled water. The bath smelled of roses and cinnamon and pedals swirled in the hot water. Artemis let the robe drop to the floor as she stepped into the warm water. Reyna began to rub something sweet-smelling into the princess's hair while conversing with the others in the room. 

"My lady?" Thalia repeated shaking Artemis from her warmth cased daze. "Did you hear what I said?" Thalia politely asked.

"I missed it, would you please repeat it?" Thalia nodded her head as she began to speak once more. 

"His majesty seemed extra happy today, we were speculating on the reason he was in such high spirits."

"We assumed that it couldn't be Prince Apollo's engagement since that happed weeks ago," Zoë chimed in. Artemis turned to look at the shorter woman who now stood at the entrance to the bathroom rather than near the large doors. 

"I'm sorry to say that I have no information for you," Artemis said frowning slightly. Her father had been more distant than usually in the past week but she had no idea why. "I shall ask Athena about it tomorrow, maybe she has heard something we have not." The three nodded their heads as Thalia went to grab a soft towel and wrapped the fabric around Artemis as she stepped out of the water. 

Artemis walked into her room and pulled on her nightgown waving aside the handmade's offer of assistance. She then sat down on the large bed scooting to the side to allow Thalia to sit down next to her and once again run a brush softly through her damp hair. 

"Have your burns healed yet?" Artemis said turning to look at Zoë who nodded her head.

"They have gotten much better thanks to the ointment you gave me," she said bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for the concern," Zoë said, as her cheeks pinked. Artemis smiled at the guard then turned to thank Thalia. After she had put the brush back, Artemis released the girls for the night thanking them once again.

After they had gone Zoë walked back over to the door and stood guard, "Good Night you highness," she said softly. The gentle orange candlelight danced across the walls causing the princesses to let out a yawn.

"Good Night Zoë," Artemis said as her eyes slowly drifted closed.


	2. When The Darkness Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so we are clear, Zeus and Hera rule the kingdom of Olympus, The crown city is Mytikas.  
> Ares is the eldest kid of Zeus and hear.  
> Apollo and Artemis and next and were an affair.  
> Hephaestus is the next child of Hera and Zeus.  
> Next is another affair which made Athena.  
> Then Hermes is the next affair.  
> Dionysus is the last affair and the baby of the family.  
> Aphrodite is the cray aunt, but good with relationship advice.

Artemis woke early to the sound of fighting outside of her door. Zoë could be heard on the other side of the door talking calmly with another woman who sounded exasperated. Artemis was just about to get out of bed to see what the commotion was when said commotion flung open the door.

Queen Hera, Artemis's stepmother hurried into the room though she calmed down slightly when she saw that the princess was already awake. Zoë followed behind the queen looking livid at the intrusion, even though Hera had the right to enter her "daughter's" room whenever she pleased.

"Good you're awake," Hera said as she walked over to the large heavy curtains and threw them open. "Get ready, you have a big day ahead of you."

"And why is that?" Artemis asked visibly confused, she was not aware that anything of significant importance was happing today. Hera just looked at her and pursed her lips at the young princess. Before she had the chance to say anything Thalia and Reyna entered the room.

Hera turned to the two and began to give them instructions on what Artemis would be wear for the day. Then swiftly left the room, Zoë shut the door behind her still looking angry.

"What is the special occasion?" Thalia asked looking to Artemis as the princess climbed from the bed.

"I do not know." With that, the two nodded their heads and began to dress her in silence. After they were done with the dress, they walked her over to the vanity and began to do her hair but left her face without makeup. 

When they finished Artemis turned to the full-length mirror and grimaced. The dress was large, heavy, and hot. It was beautiful but impossible to move around in. The deep blue fabric was decorated with small golden thread designs that made the dress look even more ridiculous. She would have preferred something flowy and light that was plain then something like this that was beautiful. 

"You look beautiful my Lady," Zoë spoke for the first time this morning. Artemis turned to look at the girl as she felt slightly light as heat crept its way up her neck. She despised the dress but her guard's complement made it a bit more bearable. 

"Thank you," Artemis said as she stood up and walked over to the door. Thalia and Reyna retreated to the drawing-room to "talk" while Zoë opened the door for her and followed her out into the hall. The four guards stationed outside of her door bowed low as she walked by then followed her down the long hall to the dining room where Hera, Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, and Dionysus were waiting for there oldest sister show up. Apollo and Kalliope were busy with wedding planning and Ares was most likely beating up some poor straw dummy. 

Artemis entered the room and had to fight the surprise from her face as she saw Lady Aphrodite sitting at the table talking with Hera. Aphrodite was their unmarried aunt who everyone knew was sleeping with any attractive man she saw. But no one could find evidence for it so she remained part of the family. 

Artemis stood over to her chair and sliding into the place between Athena and Dionysus. Every time she sat at the table she marveled at the fact that they were still in power with all the affairs their father had. 

Ares was their oldest brother and was the biological son of Zeus and Hera. Next came Artemis and Apollo who were the result of Zeus's first affair who had died after giving birth to Apollo. Next came biological son number two, Hephaestus. He was kept out of the public scene because of the numerous complications that occurred during the birth that left him crippled and disformed. The next affair resalted in Athena whose mother was killed by Zeus because of charges of witchcraft. Affair number three, Hermes. And finally the baby of the family, and the final affair, Dionysus.

But as far as anyone outside of the family knew, they were all Heras children by birth. Although people questioned Artemis and her brother because of Artemis's looks. She was "too pretty" and the point of her ears resembled those of elves. But if her mother was an elf then she would have never been left the care of Zeus, any magical creatures would have been killed. But that didn't stop people from whispering. 

"Good morning daughter!" Zeus boomed from his spot at the head of the table. Artemis sometimes wondered if he called her that because he forgot her name. With so many kids and his questionable intelligence, she would not have been surprised. 

"Morning father," Artemis said calmly eyeing her father carefully trying to figure out what had in such a joyous mode. But the conversation that morning gave her no useful information. When she questioned her father he said it was a surprise and would be announced when the whole family was together. 

After breakfast, Artemis drifted through the day, only coming to focus when she was in the library with Athena before dinner. 

"Do you know what is happing tonight?" Artemis questioned her younger sister. 

"Not any specific but probably something to do with the prince that arrived today," Athena said after a thoughtful pause. 

"Whos the prince?" Artemis questioned.

"I do not know, he was quite tall with dark hair, I didn't see much else, I'm sorry," Athena said noticing the strained look on her sister's face. Athena knew that Artemis wanted more information but Athena had nothing else to tell her. 

"Thank You," Artemis said quietly already lost in the possibility, but they either made no sense or hurt too much to consider. She turned to look at Zoë who stood motionless in the corner and saw her own destress mirrored in the one of the older guard. 

About an hour later, after the two had placed their books back, they began to walk together to the dining hall. The two princesses walked over to their spots and lowered themselves into the wooden chairs. After the whole family was seated Zeus stood up a large smile spreading over his face. 

"I have amazing news to share with you all!" He said his voice booming causing a few of the people in the room to flinch. "We already know of my son's engagement," he said gesturing to where Apollo and Kalliope sat. "And I am happy to announce that now my eldest daughter is engaged!" With that, he gestured to the large oak doors that opened to reveal... "Prince Orion of Tartarus!"

Artemis sucked in a breath as two large hands were placed on her shoulders, "It's wonderful to see you again princess," the prince whispered in her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver of disgust through her body. He then let go of her and walked to her father's side where a chair had been left empty. Artemis felt the meals from that day threatening to make an appearance. 

Orion's skin is was the color of wheat toast with undercut dark hair undercut, swept into spikes on top. The man was not unattractive but the sight of his thick copper glasses that sat on his ever crocked nose and blind eye roused memories that Artemis had been trying desperately for years to suppress. 

Artemis felt her breaths coming faster and a sick feeling swirled in her gut, "I am going to retire early father, forgive me. I do not feel well." With that, she escaped quickly from her chair and swiftly left the room. Her brother looked at her with sympathy and understanding. After she moved her gaze from him, the younger twin turned to stare with disgust at the prince. Athena looked slightly confused but quickly covered it with one of neutrality. 

Artemis could hear her father's stern voice calling her back but she could not bear to stay in the room with  _ him.  _ Zoë was the only guard that reacted fast enough to catch the princess as she hurried through the halls and into the cold outside. The wind nipped at her exposed skin causing her to shiver. The princess hurried into the garden finding a stone seat and sliding down onto it attempting to even out her breathing. 

"My Lady," Zoë said softly bending down to look up into Artemis teary gray eyes. Artemis looked into her guard's face and felt her heart clench. Seeing her oldest friend made her even sicker when the idea of marrying Orion was still on her mind. 

"I can't marry him, I won't," Artemis said, her composure breaking. Zoë opened her mouth to say something but shut it and stood back up in a flash when the two women heard someone walking through the garden.

"Artemis?" Athena called before walking into the clearing where Artemis sat. "Oh Artemis," she said walking to her sister's side, obviously shocked by the tears that were steaking down Artemis's face. "Shh, it will be okay," Athena said softly rubbing her sister's back. 

"No, it won't," Artemis said quietly, Athena didn't ask her to elaborate. She just sat there until all the energy left Artemis leaving her unable to cry anymore. 

"I will get everything smoothed over with father, you should get some sleep," Athena said pulling away then pushing Artemis's stray hairs behind her ears. With that, she got up and walked back through the garden and into the castle. Artemis waited a few minutes then walked back into the warm castle towards her room. 

Artemis could remember the day she met Orion, she had followed her brothers out into the woods the septated Olympus from the rest of the world to go hunting. The prince had also been hunting in the woods when Artemis found him. She, impressed with his hunting skills had asked the man if he would hunt together with her, he had said yes. Though the two had agreed early on that there would be no romantics. Artemis had no need or want from them.

The only other person that knew of their meet-ups were Zoë who had been rightful suspicious of the man and Apollo who would sometimes join their hunts. Things were fine for a few years, Artemis grew closer to the prince and considered him one of her best friends. One day changed all of that though. She was remarkably lucky that Apollo had chosen to come with her that day. 

Artemis had arrived after Orion and after tying her house up by a stream surrounded by smooth stones, she moved over to their meeting spot. They had not seen each other in months and Artemis remembered the joy she felt finally getting to see the man again. Orion seemed nervous when she arrived, and minutes later declared his love for her. 

The princess felt her heart stop, she told Orion that she didn't feel that way about him. What came next always hurt to remember. He walked over to her starting to yell. Saying that he would be a good husband, that they would be happy together, that they loved each other, and that Artemis didn't know what she was talking about because she was  _ only _ a little  _ princess _ . 

Artemis turned to leave and heard Orion following her still shouting at her. She reached the clearing and began to run for her horse when the beautiful mare let out a pained neigh as an arrow pierced her heart. Artemis remembered the horse blood covering the stones and tinting the running water pink. She turned to run but he was already up in her face screaming once again. He grabbed her roughly leaving bruises in his wake as he pulled her against his chest. 

Artemis got in a punch that broke his nose beyond repair and began to run down the trail back towards the castle. She remembered running before she intercepted Apollo, she tried to explain what was going on but couldn't get the words out through her panic. The rest was a blur, she remembered Apollo yelling at Orion, a flash of bright light, and riding through the forest with Apollo and arriving back at the castle stales to a shocked and concerned Zoë. 

No one but the twins and Zoë knew what happened that day. Orion was found in the forest unconscious claimed he didn't remember anything after seeing Apollo, meaning he didn't know how he fell unconscious. The twins didn't either. Orion had claimed that they were attacked by creatures and they were the reason for Artemis and Orion's injuries and Artemis's dead horse. Artemis was in too much shock from what had happened to give her side of the story. 

Artemis was fourteen when that happened, after that she asked her father if she could learn with the royal guard, only for him to say no. She then had to beg Zoë to teach her along with Reyna and Thalia, after weeks of pestering, the older girl caved.

Artemis reached her bedroom and walked quickly in after Zoë had opened the door. Artemis began to tear the dress off her body before Reyna and Thalia entered the room. After the two handmaidens entered the room, they rushed quickly over to the princess's side to help her out of the dress. After she was out of the dress and her nightgown she released the two saying she just needed sleep, brushing off their concerns. 

"My lady," Zoë said after taking her helmet off and placing it on one of the tables in the room. She slowly walked over to the bed where Artemis sat. "Would you like me to fetch a book for you?" Zoë asked, knowing that a distraction could be helpful right now. 

"No... Don't leave me," Artemis said quietly wrapping her arms around the guard resting her head on the cool metal of her chest plate.

"I never will my Lady, I will stay your side till my death," Zoë said wrapping her arms around the princess and running her long fingers through Artemis's silver hair. 

"Thank you," Artemis said before slipping into sleep. Zoë carful unwrapped the two of them and laid the younger woman in the bed then tucked the blankest around her. Zoë then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the princess's forehead. 

"You need not thank me, It is my pleasure to be with you Artemis." 


	3. One Day I’ll Fly Away

####  Artemis peeled her eyes open and shifted in the bed looking towards the door where she sometimes saw Zoë standing when she woke. The taller girl was not there this time witch caused a frown to form on the princess's face. She looked around the room and was a candle was still burning on her vanity meaning that it was still night if the candle had yet to burn out. 

She stepped slowly from the bed and over to the window and pushed the curtains open a crack. The moonlight spilled into the dark room-filling Artemis with energy and life. She opened the window letting the crisp air fill the room stirring some papers that were on her desk. 

"You should be sleeping, my Lady," Zoë said stepping into the room and walking over to the shorter woman's side. Making no comment about the fact that Artemis appeared to be glowing in the moonlight. 

"I couldn't sleep," Artemis said still staring out the window into the moon-bathed fields. "The flowers are so beautiful like this, everything is." Zoë nodded and turned from looking at the princess to looking at the flowerbeds that were viewable from the princess's window. "How has Ladon been treater you? You look more tired than usual."

Zoë froze at the sound of the creatures name, "Do you think it wise to talk about him here?" Zoë questioned. 

"Yes, no one would dare spy on me," Artemis said with absolute certainty. 

"We have both been working harder, He's gotten a lot better but it's hard to practice with his large size and the lack of open sky. We would be shot down without a second thought if we get too close to any part of Olympus." Zoë said with sadness dripping from her voice. Ladon was the only thing she had left from her old life. He was one of the only things that Zoë loved. 

Zoë's town had been burned down and no one but her had survived. Her mother, father, and sisters had all burned. She was taken into the castle as a slave and had worked her way to freedom then began to ascend the ranks. She then forced her way into the royal guard and became such a force that Zeus would have been crazy to not let her join.

"The burns look worse than normal," Artemis said softly turning to look at Zoë. The dragon's burn marks were covered up by Zoë's armor and clothes. If they weren't, the angry marks would draw a lot of unwanted attention to the girl. If anyone found out that the princess's personal guard was a dragon rider... It would not be good for either of them. 

Zoë nodded but didn't elaborate. "I'll be fine," she said not turning to meet the princess's gaze. The two stood looking out the window as the wind blew through the garden and trees creating a constant hum of noise. Zoë turned her gaze away from the gardens and towards the horizon where the edge of the woods sat. 

The young soldier knew the words better than anyone should have. She grew up in the dark woods that were full of magical creatures. No one knew how the fire caught, or who the small girl who came stumbling out of it. She was scared and covered in soot and coughing from the smoke. Zoë could still hear the screams of his sisters and mother and her father's angry shouts. 

She had been scared to go back into the woods for years. It wasn't until the incident with the Tartarus prince, that Zoë found the courage to go back into the woods. But she knew if she was going to protect the princess, she would have to be the best her that she could be. Even if it was illegal, Dragons and magic would be tools that would be able to keep the shorter woman safe. 

A dragon-riding water elf protecting the eldest princess of Olympus. Zoë could only imagine the shock that would tear through the kingdom if anyone was to learn. She and the princess never had to say that Ladon was a dragon, that Zoë was an elf. They never said those words, never had to talk about how dangerous it was, They just knew. 

"I can get you out, we can leave," Zoë said suddenly turning to look at the princess. Artemis kept her face natural but raised an eyebrow at the older woman. 

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked. 

"I know the forest, we have Landon, I know how to fight, and you're amazing with a bow." Artemis stayed quiet letting the weight of what the woman had said. 

"I can't leave Reyna or Thalia here... And Athena... And even Apollo," Artemis said frowning. "And what happens if I leave and my father gives Athena to Orion?"

"They can come with us, Reyna and Thalia have been training with me, they can help us keep Athena safe," Zoë rushed out. "I can't leave you here, not with him knowing what he did to you."

"How are we supposed to get out?" Artemis questioned. 

"I know my way around the castle and the forest, we can get out without anyone seeing us."

"I... If we can find a way to convince Athena to come with and get us all out safely, then we'll leave," Artemis said turning to Zoë and smiling.

"I will get us out of here safely, I promise you," Zoë said, her smile hidden by the shadows of the room.

"I'll talk to Athena tomorrow, or when I get the chance," Artemis said turning away from the window and walking back to the bed. She slipped into the soft sheets then made eye contact with the guard. Silver eyes bore into brown ones drawing the taller girl towards the princess like a magnet. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Of course, as I said before. I will stay your side till my death."


	4. When the Moon Rises

Artemis sat in the library flipping through a book with weathered pages not paying attention to the words that slid in and out of her vision. She had spent the day dodging everyone in the fear that she would have to talk with the prince. The princess had hidden away in the library waiting for her younger sister to enter the quiet room. 

Artemis looked around the room even though she knew no one was there before she pulled out a map and laid it out on the book. The map was of the forest on the outskirts of the kingdom. The place that she and Zoë had planned to go to was a few day's ride away from the main castle.

Artemis's head snapped up as she heard the large wooden doors groan open. Athena walked quickly through the shelves to where she and her sister met when they wanted to talk privately. And considering what happened the other day and how no one had seen her all day. She would most likely be hidden in their spot.

"Artemis?" Athena called out oping the small door hidden behind a large tapestry that led into a small room. There was a low table in the center of the room that was surrounded by pillows, cushions, and blankets for the sisters to sit on. One was made up of a huge stained glass window that bather the room in colorful light. There were books stacked throughout the room and pits of parchment covered in ink. 

"Athena," Artemis said looking up from her map and giving her sister a sad smile. 

"Are you all right? Would you like to talk about yesterday?" Athena said walking over to her sister sliding down into a sitting position.

"Have you seen any maps of the forest?" Artemis asked calmly side-stepping her sister's question. 

"Not many, they are quite hard to find," the younger girl said as she leaned over to look over the map her older sister had laid out. "Where did you find that?" Athena said surprised when she realized what it was. Most maps had a few doddles on the edge of the page that indicated the forest. But this map was intricate and the edge of the paper head the outskirts of the city, not the forest. Meaning most of the map was devoted to the dark woods.

"A friend," Artemis said simply shrugging her shoulders, Athena only nodded know that her sister would not be supplying her with more information. After a moment Athena reached onto the table and picked up a small brown book and flipped to the page she had left off at. 

The two sisters sat in silence until Artemis shared the silence asking, "Do you like it here?" Athena looked up from her book with a small frown. 

"What do you mean by here?" Athena asked slowly as she lowered her book. 

"The castle, Olympus, royalty," 

"Oh..." Athena then quieted down, as she considered the question. "A short and simple answer would be no," Athena said looking past her sister to the window. "But nothing is simple."

"Elaborate?" Athena continued to stare out the window but nodded slightly at her sister's request. 

"We are blessed, we have never known hunger or cold. But with that, we have never known freedom, and all knowledge is restricted for us. I have no want for the life I lead, I don't want to mary and I know neath do you," she paused then finally turned to look at her older sister. "At least not to prince Orion." For some reason, Artemis could feel herself blush. 

"No, that I do not."

Athena giggled at her sister's redding face, "I want to fight, I want to learn, I want so much more than this castle can supply."

"We should leave," Artemis said her silver eyes boring into her sisters which reflected the same silver color. 

"Leave? How? Is that realistically possible?" Athena asked quickly, lighting up. Reminding Artemis that even though she may act older, Athena was still a young girl who still had that child-like hope. But she could also be realistic, meaning that if Athena didn't shoot her idea down immediately, It could work. 

"We can, I have a friend who can get us here safely," The older princess said pointing to the map. 

"The same  _ friend _ who gave you the map?" Athena asked, emphasizing the word friend, "This sounds like a romance novel, please don't make me the third wheel Jackalope."

"It's not like that! Also, you won't be the only person going, it's a group of us," Artemis said trying to keep her composure even as her face turned reader than. She also chose to ignore the nickname that she had been unable to shake since they were kids. 

She had been obsessed with any animal with antlers for the longest time, her favorites were jackalopes and stages. Athena said that the only way she could have know that much was if she was one. So the name stuck. 

"So who all is in this group? If you are serious, we can't have a lot," Athena had already begun to strategize. 

"Thalia, Reyna and Zoë"

"So whos the  _ friend _ ?" Athena asked still trying her hardest to embarrass her sister who was usually unshakable.

"No one like that, stop it." Athena looked unconvinced but shrugged her shoulders and moved on to her next question.

"When will we leave? How will we leave? Wha-" Artemis cut her sister off before the younger girl could continue.

"We will be leaving as soon as we can safely get out, all of us have horses that we can use to get out of the kingdom, and we all know ways out of here," Athena smiled at this, obviously thinking of the numerous times the sisters had snuck out. "Zoë knows her way around some of the forest, and the four of us can fight in some way, and we can teach you!" Artemis said getting excited, she could get her sister and her friends out of here. 

Artemis was about to continue when she heard a knock at the door. Both princesses froze at the sound, almost no one knew that the room existed. Artemis feared that they had been heard but called when she heard the sound of her guard's voice float through the door. 

"Your highness? May I enter?"

"Of course," Artemis said allowing the taller woman to step into the room and close the door softly behind herself.

Zoë was bowing to the two princesses when Artemis exalted the good news, "She'll come with us!"

"That's amazing to hear," The oldest said, "When would you like to leave?"

"As soon as possible," Artemis said quickly looking over to her sister who was smiling. 

Zoë let a small smile cross her face before saying softly, "Then we will leave in two days when the moon is at its highest" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Feel free to leave any ideas or suggestions, I'm always open to ideas!
> 
> There are gonna be like 30 more charters and backstory and some angst and a heck tone of backstory coming up, we a few chapters away from the good stuff!


	5. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark(Light Em Up)

Artemis walked quietly through the halls to breakfast, she wanted to see her siblings once more before they left. Even if it meant sharing a room with the Prince of Tartarus for an hour. They would be leaving that night and she used that to keep her head high as she entered the large room and went to sit in the only chair open that had been moved to be right between her father and Fiancé. 

"Good morning your Artemis, it's great to see you again, I hope you are feeling better," Oriond said gazing at her like a wolf about to pounce on an unsuspecting rabbit. 

"I am, thank you," Artemis said through gritted teeth, she only had to make it through one meal with him, then she would be gone forever. Breakfast was served and was full of talk, though Artemis ignored the two men on the sides of her and instead talked with her sibling and aunt. Sixty painful minutes later she was excusing herself from the table but before she could she heard her father's voice commanding her to sit back down and talk with her husband-to-be.

"No, I wanted to talk with her after breakfast," her aunt said standing up from her place and over to a shocked Artemis. "Let us walk," Aphrodite said before turning away from her and walking out of the room with determination. Artemis wiped the shock off her face then turned to follow her out of the quiet room. 

"Aunty?" Artemis asked carefully after they had gotten far enough from the doors. 

"To the gardens," was all she said and walked even quicker with giddy anticipation. Once they arrived Aphrodite ordered the guards to stay at the entrance saying she would not tolerate eavesdropping. Zoë, being one of the guards that had followed the two out looked over to Artemis asking the princess if she was comfortable. Artemis nodded to her then followed her aunt into the garden, the rose garden to be exact. 

"So who is it?" Her aunt asked in a quickly excited voice. 

"Who is what?" Artemis was genuinely confused.

"You look absolutely sick whenever you talk with him," Artemis was about to cut in saying that that wasn't why she looked sick but the older woman stopped her. "And it's not the same face you make when you're thinking about the  _ incident. _ " Artemis stepped back in shock.

"I don't what are you, how do you? I.. I don't, wh-"

"I know everyone's relationship stance girl, you definitely had something for him and if not then he definitely had something for you. So of course I knew about him. Also, you forget that I'm the only person your brother has to gossip to about relationships." Artemis knew that her aunt liked to gossip, but not to this extent. "I also know the face of heartbreak, whether you know it or not."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I don't  _ love _ anyone. I just can't stand him." Artemis said defensively. 

"Oh, but you do," Aphrodite said her smile growing

"You think that I could like someone without knowing?" 

"Yes, you are smart but not when it comes to love, you wouldn't know courtship if it hit you in the face," Aphrodite said sighing. "How are we related?" This was a fair question, the two looked nothing alike. 

"I don't fancy anyone," Artemis repeated. 

"Are you sure? You look quite fondly at that-"

"Aunty Aphrodite, Artemis!" Hermes voice rung through the garden. The short boy then came into view. His hair messy and his crown barely hanging on. He had his favorite shoes on the had wings stitched to the side, they were supposed to be a joke about how he never seemed to stop moving, but he loved them. 

"What do you want bird boy?" Artemis asked the panting boy. 

"Father has requested Aunty, he wouldn't tell me why though. Can you please go with her and tell me what's going on? Please?" Hermes pleaded. 

"Um... sure?" Artemis said looking over to her aunt who only narrowed her eyes, most likely mad about being interrupted.

"Fine, you may accompany me while we talk with your lighting ass of a father." Hermes gasped at hearing their aunts disrespect, though Artemis was used to her aunt's barbarous speak. 

The two walked quickly to the throne room with Hermes tailing them. They were stopped at the door as someone told them that only Aphrodite was permitted in. She blinked her eyes a few times and traded a few sentences and they were magically let in. Aphrodite thanked them and walked into the large room. 

Hera and Zeus were already seated with Apollo standing to his right, the prince looked surprised but happy to see his sister. 

"Why is she with you?" Zeus asked looking at Aphrodite ignoring his daughter. Zoë had already taken her position at the doors next to the other guards.

"Because she wanted to be here to learn about her father's wonderful kingdom brother, you shall not turn her away." Zeus let out an annoyed huff but didn't fight it any further. The two women walked to Heras's throne and stood to the left of it. After they were standing there, a pair of side doors to the throne room swung open as the borough in a struggling person. 

They were wearing dark blue pants and a tunic with a laced up orange shirt underneath. They had a dagger sheath on their left hip, indicating that they were a right-handed close-range fighter. The warrior's skin was tan but not too dark, a lot like Athenas. There was a bag on their head that concealed their face. They were slender but athletic looking, the two guards that were holding them seemed to be struggling to hold the thrashing teen. 

When the bag was removed Artemis had to stop herself from gasping, though Apollo and Aphrodite both let out notice of surprise. Because the warrior was  _ female _ . Her curly honey blonde hair was pulled up and out of her face but a thick piece of rope revealing stormy gray eyes that held no fear, only strength, and intelligence. Around her neck was a string of decorated beads and a light blue coral pendant. 

"Your majesty," A guard said that was standing in front of the girl. "This child was found in the city trying to kidnap a pair of children from the orphanage, The kids ran off into the forest but we stopped this one before she could make it." The man said jerking his thumb at the girl that was still kneeling on the ground. She looked to be about eighteen, about five years younger than Artemis.

"What is your name?" Hera demanded. The guards then removed the gag that had been placed in her mouth. She said nothing but glared daggers at the queen. If looks could kill, Artemis had no doubt that the queen would be dead by now.

"You were asked a question girl," The same guard that had introduced the girl shouted. The blond paid him no mind and moved her gaze to the king. After looking at him, Apollo, and Aphrodite. She finally moved her gaze to Artemis, the girls gazed cooled down a bit at the sight of her. She moved her eyes to the princess's pointed ears before speaking directly to Artemis. 

"Annabeth," she said emotionlessly, the girl's eyes didn't match the tone. 

"And what were you doing with those children?" Zeus asked. 

"Saving them from the likes of you," Annabeth said still looking at Artemis. The princess held the girl's gaze, she felt proud of this girl, she was strong, Athena would love her. 

"What do you mean by that?!" Zeus hollered. The blond then snapped her head to look deeply into the king's icy blue eyes. 

"You know what we mean," She snarled. The king's face turned to stone as some of the color drained from it. Hera was about to ask what the girl meant when Zeus cut her off. 

"You will be executed in the town square at tomorrow's first light. Gag her and lock her up. No one is to talk to her," with that he got up and stormed from the room. 

Artemis watched as the girl stood up and walked from the room, their gazes never breaking.  _ What had she meant by we? who is we? What did my father not want us to know?  _

"My lady?" Zoë said walking up behind her, everyone had already left the room. Leaving Artemis standing alone staring at the door the girl had left from. "Are you alright?" 

"What do you think she meant?" Artemis asked turning to look at the taller woman. 

"I don't know..."

"I need to know, that girl knows something, something my father didn't want anyone to hear," Artemis said turning to look at her friend. 

"I'll try what I can, but he was quite clear with his directions and we are leaving tonight."

"I know," Artemis said frowning and turning back to the door. "And if you do go looking around, please be careful my brave one," Artemis said softly, using one of their many nicknames. Though they only used them when there wasn't a chance of being heard. 

"I will be, I promise." With that, the two walked from the room and continued on with the day that seemed to go by in a flash. They would soon be leaving behind this world in the hopes that they could make and survive in a new one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEz gO, two chapters


	6. The Run and Go

Artemis stood in her room packing the last few things in a bag and pushing it under her bed. She had her nightgown on over a pair of trousers and a leather tunic. Her hair was tied in a tight braid down her back just like the others. Athena had oped to stay in her room tonight claiming that she wasn't feeling well and staying with Artemis would be best. 

Athena stood on the balcony of her sister's room gazing around the castle grounds one last time. Her chocolate brown hair was also in a tight braid and wore as enable similar to her sisters. Both girls had a bag and clock tucked underneath the bed though they chose not to bring too much in the area of personal items. 

Athena had a few books and a silver coin with an owl that Hermes had stolen for her birthday years ago, seating had become the boy's form of rebellion. Artemis had maps, books, though not as may as her sister. Though her most prized possession was a silver and gold circle that she, Apollo, and Hephaestus had made after the incident with Orion years ago.

Her brother never asked what had happened, only if she wanted help. Apollo had insisted that they put gold into the circlet. Artemis went along with it and had Hephaestus put a tint silver band a gold on the inside. It was small and really the only thing she would need. 

None of the siblings were incredibly close but they all shared a comen care for the others, all beside Ares. Artemis was close to her brother and Athena. Then Hephaestus and Dyonisus, Artemis wished that she could leave some kind of explanation but that would only put more people in danger. 

Her thoughts drifted to Annabeth, the girl who was imprisoned in the dungeon while Artemis was getting ready to escape. Zoë had yet to come back to the room with information and Artemis was on edge.

"What's wrong?" Athena asked walking over to her sister. 

"Nothing..." Artemis said but after seeing the lock on her sister's face she realized that she would not take her lies. "Something feels wrong, Zoë should be back by now, she works quickly and we need to leave soon."

"I'm sure she will be alright," Athena said placing her hand gently on her sister's arm. They sat in silence as Artemis worked herself up. 

"Somethings not right, I know it, get ready," With that, she left her younger sister's side and went to the beg pulling out her bag, a shart of arrows, and a bow. They were not an amazing quality and were not supposed to be taken with but something was  _ terribly _ wrong.

Athena nodded and went to retrieve her bad and a few daggers that Artemis had stored in her room. They both slid out of their nightgowns and laced up their fur-lined leather boots and tossed on black cloaks. Just as they were about to leave the room Zoë burst though. 

"Oh thank gods your ready, we need to leave,  _ now. _ "

"What's wrong Zoë Artemis asked as she grabbed her sister's hand and followed the older girl out of the room."

"The girl is gone, she somehow escaped and the whole castle will know in minutes. We have to get out before it's too late. Thalia and Reyna have already left, we will meet up near Lando's cave," Zoë said as she walked quickly through the stone halls. Just as they were about to turn to walk towards the back door they heard the sound of running footsteps and the clang of armor. 

They then turned and ran in the other direction having to change routes every time they heard guards. They ended up at the door to the courtyard, one of the worst places they could be, the huge open field offered no cove for the group. 

Artemis turned as she felt her sister's hand being pulled from hers. She stood face to face with a tall tan boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes. He wore similar attire to Annabeth but he had fewer beads and no coral. 

"Where is she?" The bot said pressing a long bronze sward into Athena's neck. 

"Stop! Don't hurt her," Artemis said reaching forward for her sister only to be pulled back by Zoë.

"We don't know, we, just like her are trying to get out of here. Know please let her go, she's just a girl," Zoë said calmly as she held the elder princess back.

"Percy?" The blond girl came running from the same door and flew into the boy's arms. He called her name and dropped away from Athena and over to the girl. "What are you going here?"

"Rescuing you of course," the boy said giving the girl a lopsided smile.

"Just you? A one-man army?" the blond asked the taller boy. 

"Naw, How do you think we would have got here?" The boy said then turned to the sky looking for something. 

"What are you all doing here?" Annabeth asked finally addressing the small group.

"Leaving," Zoë said simply. 

"Do you want a ride? We should have enough room. If out ride out is who I'm thinking of," Annabeth then turned to look at the boy who nodded his head. 

"While, since the whole castle is up in arms and getting away unnoticed is almost impossible, a ride would be helpful," Zoë said calmly before her gazed darkened, her eyes sparkling with instantly. "But if you make another attempt to hurt the princess, you will not survive. I will not be caught off guard again." The boy nodded and took a step back mumbling about how scary girls can be. Wich made Artemis smile. 

"We also were supposed to meet someone near the southern border, will we be able to be dropped off there to meet up with them?" The blond nodded and turned to scan the sky with the boy. 

"There's our ride," The boy said pointing to the sky. Seconds later a large golden form landed in the courtyard. The large golden dragon let out a blast of fire that lit up the sky and the people on its back. From where she was Artemis could count three people.

"Come on," Annabeth said waving them forward. Zoë and Artemis took off running immediately, not scared of the dragon who dwarfed in comparison to Landon. Athena followed after her sister while trying not to gape at the giant beast in front of them. 

The two climbed up its scales and seated themselves into the kinks in the armor on the top of the dragon's back. The three followed their lead and scrambled on as shouts started to ring through the yard as guards flooded the area. 

"GO!" a few people shouted

"Go Festus!" Another yelled. With that, the dragon flapped its massive wings and they were rising into the air. Now on the dragon, Artemis could see there were not three but five people. 

A skinny boy with bronze skin and messy curly hair seemed to be directing the dragon. A tall blond boy with glasses and blond hair was asking Percy and Annabeth if they were okay to which the two nodded their heads. Another blond boy sat next to him through his hair leaned more towards gold and his hair was curly. Both the boys had blue eyes and orange shirts on. Standing next to the curly blond was a short pale boy with black hair who seemed to melt into the night shadows. The last person was a short girl with thick dark curly hair and dark skin. 

"Hello," she said once she noticed Artemis watching them. "I'm Hazle."

"Artemis"

"Nice to meet you," the curly blond said. "I'm Will, and this is Nico," he said gesturing to the small pale boy whose face was still neutral. "The skinny boy in the front is Leo, Jason is the one with glasses, and you already met Percy and Annabeth." The blond pointed to each person respectfully and smiled at them. He. seamed to radiate sunshine and warmth even in the dead of night. He reminded Artemis of her brother. 

"You guys should get some sleep," Zoë said, "Even on a dragon it will be a few hours until we will be anywhere where we can land." The others looked surprised by this knowledge but didn't say anything. Artemis nodded then wrapped her arms around her sister like a human shield. The two fell asleep to the steady beat of wings and a cool breeze that smelled like true freedom.


	7. Deep In The Meadow

Artemis woke to the sound of Zoë's voice ordering the others on the dragon that this is where they needed to land. The princess sat up and gazed across the grounds that were still covered in moonlight. The forest was green and lush, and surprisingly quiet. 

The large dragon landed on the ground with an ungraceful thunk that rattled the surrounding area. Zoë then slid quickly off the back of the dragon and called into the forest. Soon after their names were called. The to woman stepped into the clearing. Both Reyna and Thalia looked shocked to see the golden dragon but made no comment about it and chose instead to interrogate Zoë for information. While they were doing that Artemis sat up and followed Zoë's lead and slipped from the dragon's back while not waking her sister. 

On the ground, she could see her surroundings more clearly. Everything seemed to glow with magic and seemed to alive. Like if you really wanted to you could touch it and use it. Artemis ran her hand along with the bark of one of the tree's closets to her. The bark was soft underneath her fingertips and seemed to glow more when she touched them. The grass had the same effect and seemed to glow the more pressure you put on it.

Armies could not have fathomed its beauty, she had heard tales, read books, and seen quick sketches but nothing more. People always described the forest as alive and ready to kill you but this felt calm and free. Like you would never be alone because the magic that flowed through this place was real and held the place together in warm arms. 

"Your highness?" Artemis heard Zoë's voice behind her snapping her out of her trance. 

"We are no longer in the palace Zoë, you need not call me that," Artemis said turning to smile at her friends. Thalia and Reyna stood behind Zoë with their hands positioned on their swords. Seeing Thalia with a sword was uncommon, to say the least. Thalia favored her spear and shield over all else. She still had the two items strapped to her back in an awkward position. Reyna used just a sward but was terrifying to come face to face with. 

"Then Artemis, are you feeling alright?" Artemis nodded and locked back into the deep forest in the opposite direction of her friends. They were in a small clearing that was bearly big enough to hold the golden dragon. Artemis was about to turn away when she something racing towards them. 

When the creature arrived in the clearing Artemis could see it was a horse. The caramel-colored stallion shook out its charcoal mane letting out a proud winy as he trotted fearlessly up to the dragon. The dark girl, Hazle slid from the dragon and over to the hours before taking a lump of... gold? Out of her pocket and feeding it to the horse. 

"Did you miss me?" The horse shook its head gratefully and took a step back from the short girl snorting at the question. "I'll get a ride back with Arion, does anyone want to come with?" At the question all the people still seated on the dragon quickly shook their heads, a few turned a little green. 

"Be careful," the one with glasses said as Hazle lifted herself onto the beings bareback. She nodded to him the spoke to the horse and they were off. Artemis could now tell why some of them looked sick. The horse ran faster than anything the princess had seen before. 

"What was that?" Thalia asked still looking in the forest which had now swallowed up the girl and horse. 

"An Assero creature," Annabeth stated, and after seeing the blank looks on their faces she continued. "assero in Latin means to claim, to defend, to appropriate, to attach, or to join too. The animals are like spirit or soul guides. Or platonic soulmates. Everyone has one but it's the creature's decision to make themselves known to you. They also chose when and if ever to tell you their name. They are different for each person, and usually, come when you need them most." Annabeth then smiled before continuing. "Mine found me when I ran away from home."

"So everyone in the world has one?" Reyna asked astonished. 

"Yes, everyone with magic is born with one. And technically, we are all magic, some just have close to none or chose to hate and ignore it. An Assero pair is made up of an Assero mortal and Assero creature"

"What is your animal?" a new voice chimed in. All eyes turned to see that Athena had finally woken up. The girl started intensely at Annabeth expecting an answer. "Do you know their name?"

"Yes I have met mine, I do not know his real name but everyone calls him Bobbito, meaning small Bob. He looks like a small saber tooth tiger, but is quite nice to everyone." Annabeth said smiling even more at the thought of the small cat. 

"But how did you know?" Athena asked leaning towards the blond girl with suspicions eyes. 

"They always talk to you the first time, you have a connection with them and they may talk to you again, and well, you, ah-, you just  _ know, _ " She said shrugging. Athena tilted her head to the side giving the taller girl a look hoping that she would continue. But before Annabeth could continue, a loud hissy snarl filled the surrounding air. 

One of the teens let out a curse before yelling to them to get on the dragon if they wanted to live. 

"What is that?" Anthea demanded. 

"One of the oldest and powerful dragons that still live around here, and he does  _ not _ like visitors," Nico said as he reached out a hand to help pull the three on. But Zoë hadn't moved from where she was standing. 

"Zoë, we should go," Artemis said grabbing her friend's hand pulling her towards the smaller dragon.

"He won't hurt us, he won't hurt  _ me _ ," Zoë said quietly turning to look at Artemis. "I promise Ladon won't hurt us."

"Are you sure that the thing trampling through the forest is Ladon?"

"Yes, I know him, he won't hurt us, please don't leave, trust me," Zoë said turning to look deeply into the younger girl's eyes. 

"Okay, I trust you," Artemis said turning to the sound of the dragon tramping through the words keeping her hand intertwined with Zoë's. Neith seemed to want to pull away. 

"What are you guys doing! Your gonna get melted into a pile of sizzling mush!" Leo shouted. Seconds later the dragon broke through the top of the trees flatting some of the greenery in the process. The dragon's serpentine body was thicker than a booster rocket, and his bright scales shimmer like hot copper. He smelled of acid most likely because of the poisonous gas that streamed from his mouth and nostrils. But the actual liquid that the dragon was capable of spiting was worse. Artemis had seen first had the burns that the poison could cause. 

But the worst part was the huge dragon's heads, where about sixty necks should have been, There were only angry read scards and seeped the top of the lumps. The huge dragon let out another shriek that caused Festus to back up flapping wildly. Ladon could sit on the golden dragon and crunch him if he so pleased. 

"Ladon," Zoë said letting go of Artemis's hand and stepping forward towards the dragon causing the people behind her to start screaming at her to come back. "We won't hurt you," Zoë said softly. The dragon seemed to calm down at hearing and seeing Zoë. He brought his head down to her and breathed in her scent. After confirming it was her, he brought a few of his heads down to wrap around the girl and pull her away from the others. 

Zoë laughed and said something else to the dragon that caused him to look up and stare at the group with unblinking eyes. After a minute of staring at the group, Lando pulled away and allowed Zoë to walk back to Artemis. 

"He doesn't like people getting too close," Zoë said looking past Artemis as the group on top of the dragon whose all wore shocked expressions. "He wants them to leave him alone but he won't hurt anyone."

"How did you do that?" Percy asked breaking the two out of their world. 

"I've known Ladon almost my whole life, he would never hurt me. I just had to explain the situation."

"You, talked to him?" Will said shocked, "Just like, walked up to him and asked him not to kill us, and he  _ listened?"  _

"Yes? Why is that so shocking?" Zoë asked though not letting the others see how confused and uncomfortable with the attention she was. But Artemis grew up with her and could read her like a book. 

"Dragons will only ever listen to their Assero mortal, and even then... they don't back down easily," Annabeth stated not moving from her spot beside Percy. 

"Ladon's my Assero..." Zoë mumbled turning to look back at the huge dragon. He responded by bringing a few of the remaining heads up to Zoë to nuzzle her. After a few minutes of stunned silence, a voice broke the trance. 

"So, do you want to camp with up and learn more about who you are?" Artemis saw that it was the tiny pale kid that had spoken. He appeared to be sixteen, the same as Will, though the ravenett was significantly shorter. 

"Who we  _ are _ ?" Reyna asked slowly turning to look at Thalia who stood next to her with her spear still out. 

He looked at the women still on the ground then shrugged and said simply, "Magic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me clarify, Assero creatures are animals or mythical beings that are platonic soulmates/familiar/BFF/Spirt guides for mortal creatures which are called Assero Mortals.   
> Example (Annabeth): "My Assero is a cat I named Bobbito because he has yet to talk to me."   
> They are magic and could be 1,000 years old or 7.  
> Assero pairs share a connection/bond and can tell when the other needs them, though it's like 90% of the time the Assero creature popping up and being like "You good my dude?"  
> Some are more friendly and interactive like Bobbito and Pipers. Some are more mysterious and antisocial like Bianca's and Artemis's


	8. Welcome To Wonderland

Artemis was sitting once again on a dragon's back as they flew deeper into the forest. Though this time she was perched on top of Landon with Zoë and Athena. Athena was only a child in the dragon's eyes so he didn't see her as a threat and Zoë often smelled like Artemis when she went to see her dragon so he felt safe around her too. Thalia and Reyna weren't the same and the sight of them with weapons, even once they were put away, caused the dragon to attack. 

They were flying over acres of colors then blended together because of the speed they were traveling at. Festus was above them with the rest of the group and flapped five times for every one of Ladon's wing beats. The copper-colored dragon was three times as big as the fire-breathing dragon who they learned was also Leo's Assero creature. 

Artemis didn't even feel cold as she felt her sister shiver in her arms. Festus was definitely warmer, he radiated warmth while Ladon had normal body heat for a dragon (at least that's what Zoë and Annabeth said). Artemis was more sensitive to heat them cold, she loved the winter when it got colder and the moon was up for longer than the sun. 

"Are you okay?" Zoë asked turning to look at the two sisters. They both nodded as Athena snuggled closer to her sister trying to streal her heat. "Are you cold? Would you like my cloak"?" Zoë aks noticing that Artemis's arms were still smooth and not cover in goosebumps even though she only had the tunic and loose cotton shirt on. The younger woman had wrapped her cloak around her younger sister, claiming that she didn't need it. And from the looks of it, she really didn't. 

"No thank you, I'm fine, the cold never bothered me anyways," Artemis said blushing at the woman's genuine and constant concern for her wellbeing. "Did you ask how long it would take?" Artemis asked wrapping her arms tighter around her sister. She wanted to get her sister out of the cold and somewhere safe and warm as soon as possible. 

"Another two hours I believe, Annabeth said they have to be quite far in to stay safe."

"From who?" Athena questioned tilting her head to the side like a lost pup. 

"She wouldn't say," Zoë said her voice drifting into silence. With that, the three decided that it was time to stop talking. Athena pulled out of her bag and began reading trying to distract herself from the cold and fear that was doubled by the uncertainty. The time later, she slammed her book closed and shoved it into her bag. 

"Where are we going? what are we doing? what are we going to do? Why are we going with them?" Athena demanded, "I hate being in the dark." Artemis knew she wasn't talking about the actual darkness, she may have felt a little uneasy but not hate. The younger sister hated not knowing what was going on and what was going on. 

"We are going with people that seem to want to help us, they will one way or another give us more information, especially magic," saying the last word sent a shive of anticipation through her body. The word mafic was taboo back in Olympus, but out here it was normal, everything  _ was _ magic. 

"That still doesn't give me a lot of information. We don't know what we are walking into and without any information, we can't make an accurate functioning plan. I hate it."

"I know, but do you really want to risk losing them? They know stuff about magic that we will not be able to learn without them. I don't know about you, but I  _ need _ to know."

"I want to know too," Athena said frowning at the dragon above them. 

"Then we will find out everything," Zoë said speaking to the two sisters. "Though I believe your thirst for knowledge is impossible to satisfy." Athena laughed and agreed that no amount of information would ever be enough and that there would always be more to know. 

The golden dragon then began to fly lower to the ground before it had placed itself near as it could to Ladon without risking touching. 

"We are landing soon! just follow us!" Percy screamed through the wind. Zoë rolled her eyes at the loud male but nodded her head and repositioned herself on Ladon's huge back. The golden dragon then shot forward so it was flying in front and just above the copper-colored dragon. The two dragons were flying towards a small mountain hidden in the trees, it's top jetted out only a few feet above the tops of the trees. 

Festus flew into a gap followed closely by Ladon. The two dragons ducked, dived, and danced through the cracks and gases until they came to the center of the mountain. The holloed out dome was covered in glowing flowers and branches and gaps in the stone let in the intense moonlight. There was a waterfall on the far end of the done that fell into a sparkling blue pool filling the cavern with the sound of running water. 

Artemis's eyes widened as she saw what was on the walls. Hundreds of animals were perched in caves, on sideways growing trees and branches and hanging from vines. Dozens of holes and cracks filled the walls, some small enough for a mouse and others big enough for Festus. Said dragon landed on the ground and backed towards the edge to allow the larger dragon to safely land. 

"Welcome to Bunker 9!" Leo said jumping of his Assero and walking towards Ladon. "This is where I found Festus! This whole thing was already hollowed out but abandoned. It was originally my workshop but then a bunch of Asseros decided to stay here. Now it's both!" He spreading his arms out gesturing to the huge cavern. A huge smile was on his face as he looked around the room. "Ladon can stay here whenever he wants." Zoë sild off Ladon and stood next to Athena and Artemis who had hopped off the second they had landed. 

"Thank you but he will probably find a place where he can be alone. He doesn't really like a large group of people," Zoë said as she placed a hand on one of Ladon's many heads. Leo nodded and went back to the copper-colored dragon and begin talking with him. The dragon responded with a series of clicks the sounded strangely like mores code.

"Annabeth!" someone yelled running out through one of the tunnels. She ran over to the blond and threw her arms around her pestring the blond with worries and questions. The girl had long brown hair that had a few braids, some of which head peacock feathers. She was shorter than Annabeth and had darker skin too. She wore the same orange shirt but had an embroidered tunic on over it. 

"Piper I'm fine," Annabeth said trying to calm down the worried girl, who handed Annabeth a small yellow and orange kitten who must have ben Bobbito.

"Who are  _ they?"  _ The peacock feathers girl asked pointing to Athena, Reyna, Thalia, Zoë, and Artemis who were all standing next to Ladon. Annabeth then began to explain to the girl who they were gesturing to them all while she said their names. Artemis was surprised that she remembered them, they had only said their names a few times. The girl then walked up to them and held her hand out. 

"I'm Piper McClean, its nice to meet you," Reyna and Athena shook her hand while the others stood back and watched. They all returned the greeting though with faked happiness. Three others came from the same tunnel that Piper had entered from minutes ago and went to their friends. 

One was a tall male with pale skin and close-cut black hair. He had a strong muscular build and was wearing a purple shirt compared to the orange most of the others wore. He also had a golden horse eagle hybrid pin attached to his tunic. He jogged over to the others with Hazle walking behind him. The other was a tall girl with caramel hair that was braided over one shoulder and dark almond-shaped eyes. She ran over to Leo and threw her arms around the shorter boy hugging him, then pulled him into a quick kiss. 

"Are You guys ready to go?" Annabeth asked appearing beside Artemis. 

"Go where?" Athena inquired. 

"We are currently in Buker 9, which is part of Montauk Hills, AKA the only organized magical community. We all live in Camp New Blood, which is an organization of mostly younger people who are working to improve magic and rescuing beings of magic from the cities and bring them here. A place where they will be safe and learn to use their magic."

"Is that why you broke into that orphanage?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes," Annabeth said smiling. "People with magic are in great danger in this world, 'normal' people are scared of us, and try to kill us. The people at Camp NB are working to save the next generation of magic."

No one knew what to say to that, so they just nodded and said that they ready to go. Annabeth then leads then through the tunnel that the others had come through. The tunnels hove through different areas and opened up to a new area every few feet. Glowing vines colted the sides and top of the tunnel and glowing rocks coated the bottom.

After what seemed like only ten minutes of walking they exited the tunle. They had walked way farther but the tunes were enchanted so that you could places quicker than should have been possible. 

They were standing at the top of a green hill that looked down upon the camp. It was surrounded by a fast-flowing river that was said to act as a barrier if ever needed. At the widest part of the river, there was a small island with a tall pine tree that had a golden blanket hanging from its branches, another defense. And wrapped around the base of the tree was a slumbering dragon, a defense for the defense.

Reyna, Thalia, Athena, Zoë, and Artemis stood at the top of the hill staring down in wonder. Most of the others had already walked down towards the river laughing talking with each other. The only ones that had stayed with them were Annabeth, Nico, and Will. The shortest of the three walked up to the group of girls and after taking in their shocked expression said. 

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" He said turning away from then to gaze across the grounds, he sounded like he spoke from experience. The five of them nodded or should some for agreement still not being able to form words. After a beat of silence, Nico turned back to the girls saying, "Well let me be the first to welcome you to Camp New Blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only magical community = Montauk Hills (Like a city)  
> Explanation = Camp Jupiter: Its entrance is a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in the Oakland Hills, near San Francisco. ||||||||||Camp HB: The camp is in Montauk, at the end of Long Island.)
> 
> The cave thing for Assero creature and Leo's workshop = Bunker 9
> 
> Camp New Blood = Young magic peoples that are rescuing other magic people and becoming supper powerful cuz why not?  
> Explanation: New Rome and Half-Blood


	9. The World We Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ PLEASE. Okay, so there was a lot of background going on in this chapter.
> 
> Cohorts: These are like the cabins, there are 20 of them for the 20 cabins in the PJO series, I decided to use greek names and move some people around if they are Romans. The only time I used Roman names is if the greek counterpart was part of the royal family.
> 
> Praetors: Two people who are elected from any of the twenty cabins and are (presidential system) like the president.
> 
> Centurions: These are like the vice presidents, but there are a lot of them. They can make decisions but need the approval of both of the Praetors but if 75% of the Centurions want an action to be taken, they can go forward without Praetor's approval. But Chiron can put a stop to anything he believes is really bad but for the most part, he just guides and observes.
> 
> Normal People are just called campers and each Cohort has a cabin that corresponds with gods and their skills. If you want the full list of Cohorts/Cabins and their god/skills, look at the endnotes (There is more explanation in the chapter too)

Annabeth with the help of Will and commentary from Nico gave the girls a quick tour of the camp. The first stop was the big house where the leaders met to talk. The leaders consisted of one immortal, a centaur named Chiron, and a group of twenty centurions that represented the twenty different cohorts, and two elected praetors from any of the twenty centurions. The centurions were divided based on skill and dominant traits, and in some cases who you were born to. 

Percy for example was one of the only members in cohort three, the cohort of water. People that lived in the cabin were closely related to Poseidon, the immortal of seas, or water nymphs, or were incredibly good when it came to any water activity. 

Annabeth was a mortal who was incredibly good at changing any form of magic and was in Cohort 6, where the children of Minerva usually went. They were known for Strategic thinking and Leadership, Annabeth was the centurion. Nico is a child of Hades, the immortal Death, The Underground, and Darkness, and is the centurion of Cohort 13. His younger sister Hazle was the only other occupant of Cohort 13.

Will pointed to a solid gold cabin, which seemed to either reflect the sun or was glowing itself. Cohort 7 was for children born to Helios, the immortal of Day. Healing was another large part of Will's Cohort. Will told them that he was a few generations removed but was a descendent of Helios. 

"So you have solar powers?" Athena asked after Will finished talking about his Cohort. 

"I'm honestly a better healer but I can heal and control light," Will said smiling bright enough to rival the sun itself. 

"He also glows," Nico said smirking at the puppy-eyed glare Will sent his way. 

"That's not important," Will shoot back at the smaller boy.

"He's the best medic we have," Annabeth said trying to get the conversation back on topic. The two continued to quietly bicker but there was no real heat. 

"So how long has Jason been here for?" Thalia asked out of the blue looking away from the two boys over to Annabeth. 

"He's been here since he was a toddler, why?" Annabeth asked confused. 

"His surname isn't by any chance Grace?" Thalia asked quickly. Nico stopped his conversation and turned to look intensely at Thalia. Artemis, just like Annabeth was confused by the woman's question. She knew that Thalia had a little brother who was said to have died in a wolf attack but besides that had no family that she cared about. 

"Why do you want to know?" Nico said before Annabeth could answer. 

"I don't see why you need to know?" Thalia said narrowing her eyes at the shorter boy. Before another fight could be started Annabeth jumped in to supply Thalia with her answer. 

"Yes, his full name is Jason Grace," Annabeth said still looking confused but trying to stop an oncoming storm. 

"Where is he now? Can I see him?" Thalia's voice was shrill and urgent.

"Probably at the arena sparring with Percy, and I guess so?" Will offered to take them while Nico stated that he would be coming with them. Reyna opted to go with Thalia saying that they would meet up later that night. With that, the four hurried off towards the arena. 

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked after the group had disappeared from sight.

"I don't know..." Artemis said turning to Zoë who shrugged. Annabeth then continued on with the tour as if nothing had happened. She showed them the climbing wall which was cover in lava. The amphitheater where the campers met at night for a sing-along, campfire, and a variety of other things. The stables held more Asseros' and a few unmagical horses, and pegasi. They then walked past the cabins, each held one Cohort and a number of campers. They ended their trip by walking past the armory then heading to the arena. 

They entered the opened roofed area to see Thalia and Jason stabbing at each other. Nico, Will, Percy, and the feather girl sat on the sides watching them spare. Thalia had her long golden spear out, her shield sat on one of the benches next to her brown leather bag. Jason on the other hand was fighting her with a golden gladius. 

The three walked over to the group that was already sitting to watch the two dance around each other. 

"What did we miss?" Artemis asked sitting down next to Reyna who turned to her with a sarcastic smile. 

"Nothing much, except that Jason is Thalia's presumed dead little brother. And they are both the children of Jupiter, the immortal of the sky. But besides that, not much." Artemis and Zoë both gave out shocked reactions before turning to watch the two reunited siblings spar. 

The match ended with Thalia disarming her brother and a golden spear pointed at his chest. 

"I win," Thalia said grinning at her brother. 

"My turn!" Percy yelled grabbing a bronze sword running up to the spot where Thalia had just stood.

"Water first," Jason said grabbing a cantine and drinking the water that poured from it. He then walked over to the blond positioning himself lower to the ground getting ready to go again. 

"Bro... what if we had a homoerotic sword fight..." Percy said smiling like an idiot before striking, they exchanged a few blows before backing away giving the other time to think. "jk, jk," Percy said referring back to his earlier comment. The two exchanged a few more swings before Percy spook once again, "...Unless?" The ravenett struck once more causing Jason to get knocked to the floor. 

"I am literally the straightest person here," Nico said shaking his head at the Percys comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked. The elder princess was confused at their language, straight? homoerotic? And why no one else found it strange that the two boys were acting playfully romantic towards each other. 

"By what?" Nico asked looking at her instead of the stone floor. 

"Straight?" Artemis asked her cheeks burning as the others looked at her like this was a ridiculous question. 

"Straight is another word for someone who likes the opposite gender," Annabeth explained. 

"Are you implying that males can love other males? And females other females?" Athena asked astonished at the information. 

"While yea, there's nothing wrong with loving who you want to love," Will said softly. "I mean Nico's my boyfriend," He said smiling and gesturing to the boy next to him. A blush covered the pale boy's cheeks as he mumbled something about 'Significant annoyance.'

"Really?" Zoë and Reyna said simultaneously. 

"Yea, and don't let anyone ever tell you differently," Nico said his eyes darkening "Because they are  _ wrong." _

Artemis felt a weight lift from her that she never knew she was carrying. She had never been interested in being intimate with any male. The thought of marrying any man and having his children make Artemis sick. The news that this wasn't a bad thing, that she could love a  _ female, a girl! _ It made her happier than she could say. Zoë, Reyna, and Thalia wore a similar expression. Athena just looked thoughtful and happily surprised. 

Artemis turned to look at Zoë and smiled at the older girl, for some reason her aunt's words from the day before came back to her,  _ "So who is it? I also know the face of heartbreak, whether you know it or not. _ " Artemis remembered telling her aunt that she loved no one, only for her aunt to ask her if she was sure. Then before her aunt could say who she believed her heart belonged to, Hermes had interrupted. Artemis wished now more than anything that she had gotten to hear her aunt's last words before they fleed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT COHORT##BY BIRTH##TRAITS AND/OR POWERS##CENTURIONS##OTHER STUFF  
> Cohort 1: (Jupiter) Sky and Justice [Jason]  
> Cohort 2: (Juno) Family and Unity [OC]  
> Cohort 3: (Posiden) Sea and Freespirt [Percy]  
> Cohort 4: (Demeter) Earth and Stability [Katie]  
> Cohort 5: (Mars) War and Physical strength [Clarisse]  
> Cohort 6: (Minerva) Strategic thinking and Leadership [Annabeth]  
> Cohort 7: (Helios) Day and Healing [Will] {Apollo is his name in both Romand and Greek, I did what I could}  
> Cohort 8: (Diana) Moon and Independence [Bianca]  
> Cohort 9: (Vulcan) Medal and Inventions [Leo]  
> Cohort 10: (Venus) Munlipltiveness and Indisisviness [Piper]  
> Cohort 11: (Mercury) Trickery and Stealth [Connor]  
> Cohort 12: (Bacchus) Madness and Facetious [Pollux]  
> Cohort 13: (Hades) Death, The Underground and Night [Nico]  
> Cohort 14: (Iris) Messenger and Color [Butch]  
> Cohort 15: (Hypnos) Dreams and Self-preservation [Clovis]  
> Cohort 16: (Nemesis) Balance and Vengeance [OC]  
> Cohort 17: (Nike) Pride and Victory [Holly and Laurel] {They refused to pick one}  
> Cohort 18: (Hebe) Forgiveness and Childress [Paolo]  
> Cohort 19: (Tyche) Good Luck and Balance [Chiara]  
> Cohort 20: (Hecate) Magic and thoughtful [Lou Ellen]
> 
> Praetors: Frank and Hazle


	10. Gotta Be A Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, the next chapter is a lot of backstory and I didn't want to try and cram it all in one

"Artemis, shoot with me?" Zoë suggested holding up her silver bow. Her quiver was hanging on her back stocked with a dozen arrows. Another dozen sat in a quiver on the ground. Artemis's own sliver bow hung at her right side, her quiver also hung on her back with two dozen arrows. 

"I would love to," Artemis said walking over to where Zoë stood. Both girls stood at the shooting line, drew an arrow, and nocked it. They both pulled back with their left hand, let out a breath then shot. Even without gloves covering the women's fingers, they both hit a bullseye. They continued until they ran out of arrows. Artemis never missed the yellow center, while Zoë had a few that strayed towards the red. 

"Amazing job my lady," Zoë said hanging up her bow before walking into the no man's land to retrieve her arrows from the hay stuffed target.

"Thank You, you also did amazing," Artemis formed an 'L' with her hand, placed it over the arrow, and pulled out, taking the arrow with. The conversation turned awkward after that as the two gather their arrows in silence. They had been in Camp New Blood for a week now and since the event with Percy and Nicos comments, Zoë had been strangely distant.

"Is something bothering you?" Artemis asked, the question rushing from her mouth. 

"What are you talking about?" Zoë questioned turning to look at the younger woman. 

"You've been acting... distent since we got here," Artemis said carefully choosing her words. 

"There has just been a lot on my mind," Zoë said turning from Artemis in favor of walking towards the shooting line. 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Zoë didn't respond at once but when she did her voice was quieter. 

"Do you think what they said is true? That's loving female isn't unnatural?" Zoë said, pursing her lips. 

"Well, I don't really know. We were told our whole life that we were to marry a male and have children. I was to marry for status and to provide my husband with an heir. It's strange to hear that there's another option, but it's... it feels really good to know that crushing on my best friend doest make me unnatural," Artemis said letting out a nervous laugh. "I already have enough things to feel ''unnatural' about." As she said this she brought her hand up to her ears, placing her finger on the long pointed tip. 

"But what's the point? If all we are meant to do is have children then why would we be allowed to love a woman?" Artemis was taken aback by the question. She knew that Zoë hated the idea of marriages and giving birth to a child, but hating  _ love _ in general...

"Because we love someone? Because maybe we can marry someone because we love them?" Artemis tried her best to answer. She hated seeing the older girl in such a state of distress. Both of them were usually composed, it frightened Artemis to see the smile notional of love break down the girl's walls with such force. 

"I... I'm going to go for a walk," Zoë said taking her quiver off her back and wrapping it around her hips then slipped her bow onto her chest the string drawn taut against her chest. Artemis watched Zoë walk off with a frown, hoping that she hadn't just lost her best friend. Zoë had been there her whole life, she was part of Artemis, and the princess didn't know if she could survive without the older women. Or more accurate, if she would even  _ want _ to. 

Artemis walked over to the armory and hung up her sheath of arrows on an unlabeled wall then walked to the other side and hung up her bow under her name. The bow wasn't balanced right and was used before but would make do until she would get something that suited her. But considering that no one knew what kind of magic she possessed, it was hard to do much of anything. 

She and Zoë were staying in Cohort 8, which was for children born to Diana, though she hadn't had any children for as long as anyone alive could remember. So the cabin was filled with moon elves and people embodied the immortal's main traits, independence. The immortal also was rumored to be a virgin immortal and because of that, no man had the audacity to stay in Cabin 8 and be part of Cohort 8. 

_ "Artemis"  _ Artemis's head snapped up at the sound of someone calling her name. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of silver dart into the densely packed forest at the edge of the clearing. The princess jumped up and ran after the silver creature as if she was being drawn. Her legs moved without thought as she dashed deeper into the wood. It has been midday when she left but once she had slowed to a stop, she realized that it was moon, not sun, trickling through the leaves.

"Hello?" Artemis called once she came to her senses. She was standing in yet another clearing, the path in front of her was so dark it was almost black compared to the way she came which was dark, but easy to move through. After she heard no response she turned to go back towards the light and to the camp. 

_ "Artemis"  _ The voice whispered again, distinctively female and louder now.

"Where are you?" Artemis called looking around for the voice.

_ "Deeper," _ the voice responded  _ "You are at a crossroad princess, make your choice, though your decision will change everything you thought you knew,"  _ Then the woods went silent. Artemis called out, getting louder and louder, demanding the voice explained itself more. Besides, going forward would be taxing, and she knew not what dangers things lay beyond. Montauk Hills was one of the only places of peace, everywhere else was up for debate. 

Artemis, after long though turned once again to leave, not wanting to risk death at the heads of a disembodied voice when she saw the flash of sliver again. Artemis wiped her head to see the sliver mist settle into the shape of an animal. The glowing animal took the form of a deer, a female, but with golden hooves and antlers. The doe turned its softly glowing eyes towards Artemis and blinked. Then turned and walked into the denser part of the forest, in the direction of the voice. 

"Artemis!" Zoë yelled running up behind her, causing the deer to sprint off into the forest. Artemis was about to follow in when a hand caught her arm. "What are you doing out here, where are you going? I thought you were hurt!" Zoë demanded. 

"I need to follow the doe," Artemis said pulling her arm away and trekking deeper into the forest. 

"What doe? Artemis where are you going?" Zoë asked again following Artemis deeper in. When the younger girl didn't supply her with an answer Zoë jogged up in front of her and stopped. "Artemis, talk to me," Zoë said softly. 

"I don't know Zoë, but I have to go, I don't know why, all I know is that I have to follow that deer" Artemis responded looking into the girl's dark eyes with her own pleading ones. 

"Then I'm coming with you, I'm not allowing you to go off on your own," Zoë held up a hand when Artemis tried to argue back. "We are in this together my lady. As I have told you before, I'll be at your side until death due us part." Artemis nodded knowing that Zoë was just as stubborn as her, then trudged deeper into the forest. 

"Then let's find us a deer"


End file.
